We are like this
by darveycanon206
Summary: Set after 8x16. Just a little something about how I'd like the puppy to find out about Darvey This is my first fic ever and English isn't my first language so I apologize if my writing isn't the best. Hope you'll like it and let me know your thoughts!


_**We are like this **_

_Harvey opened his eyes due to the slight rays of sun filtered by the curtains of her bedroom. For a second there, he thought it has all been a dream. He could remember it very clearly though. The look on her face when she opened the door, the way she took three steps back to let him in, the tenderness of their kiss followed by the eagerness of their bodies to touch and their hands to explore each other. _

_That was Friday night and was followed by two days of heaven. But now it was Monday and they needed to go back to work and try to fix the situation after Robert's disbarment. _

_Suddenly he heard his phone ringing. It was a text from Louis saying he needed everyone back to the firm asap. So, Harvey decided to wake Donna gently and she responded by leaving a soft kiss on his lips and heading to the bathroom to have a quick shower. She knew Louis needed them more than ever and she also felt guilty about what happened to Robert so she wasn't going to disappoint anyone anymore._

_Forty minutes later, they were in the conference room with Louis, Alex, Katrina and Samantha figuring out a plan about what to do next. _

_Harvey and Donna had decided to keep their relationship a secret, at least until things were worked out at the firm. _

_But it has been thirteen years and Harvey couldn't stand being away from her even for a second. So, the moment the meeting was over, he walked to her office with a coffee in his hand and found her buried in worksheets. _

"_Hey" he said to her. "Hey handsome, I guess this is for me" she replied, standing up and taking the hot cup of coffee from his hand_

"_Actually, I was hoping on having something in return…" he smirked and tried to lean in to her for a kiss, but she took a step back saying "Harvey… we've discussed this, I don't' want people to find out about us yet"_

"_But there's no one around and it's just a quick kiss" he complained._

"_You know it's in the middle of the day, some people are actually working. Plus, my office has glass walls" she stated._

"_Fine, but I'll come back later tonight, and we'll see if I can make you change your mind" he teased and started walking outside her office._

"_I'll see you later then" she said smiling back at him._

_The day passed quite easily and given it was 10 PM already, he decided it was time to give his idea a shot_

_So, for the second time in the day he walked to her office determined to get what he's been craving for all day._

_He found her pouring herself a glass of scotch while watching the majestic New York skyline. Her back was to him. It was the perfect moment to implement his plan. _

_He decided not to announce himself and walked towards her. When he was close enough, he put his arms around her waist and whispered to her ear "Sounds to me like now is later tonight"._

_He caught her smiling in response "Harvey, I still think this isn't such a good idea…". He wasn't willing to let her go so he started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck "If you want me to stop all you have to do is telling me to stop"._

_God he was a drug and she definitely was addicted to him. She couldn't bare not feeling his touch for a second more._

_So, she turned herself to him and gave him a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined, and she started feeling Harvey's hands on her tights._

"_Are you sure you wanna do this here?" he asked. He needed her more than ever, but he still wanted to be sure she was comfortable with doing it at work._

"_Harvey, there's nothing else I'd rather be doing right now" she told him while taking his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt._

_It was late, and they were pretty sure no one else was still at the office so she didn't feel uncomfortable when he pulled down the zip of her red dress just like he didn't when she unbuckled his belt._

_He lifted her and placed her sitting on her desk while he started kissing her collarbone finding her breasts now exposed in a black lace bra._

_They were so caught up in theirs actions that they didn't hear some steps coming from the hallway._

_Suddenly they heard a voice "Hey guys I was hoping I'll find you both in her… OH MY GOD" _

_There it is, the only person who could have walked into them almost having sex, Mike Goddamn Ross._

"_Mike what are you doing here?!" Harvey yelled_

"_I could ask you two the same thing even though it's pretty clear what you were about to do" He said while laughing _

"_Hi Mike, how are you doing?" Donna said trying to reduce the awkwardness of the whole situation._

"_Hi Donna, I'm good thanks, I can see you're in great shape too" He replied to her, trying to look away from her exposed body while she started dressing up._

"_So… when did this happen? You know Harvey I've always been rooting for you two to be together, but I have never wished to walk on you about to having your way with Donna on her desk" Mike added_

"_Yeah about that, I'd say I'm sorry for what you just saw but I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it" Harvey responded giving Donna his Cheshire cat smile._

"_Harvey shut up!" said Donna while throwing a soft slap on his shoulder "We can explain everything to you and we really are sorry you had to find out this way" she added smiling at her friend._

"_Of course you're gonna explain me everything… why don't we have that talk over a few drinks? So I can also tell you the reason I'm in the city" Mike proposed._

"_Sounds perfect, doesn'it Harvey?" the readhead replied "Yeah, I'm all in" He nodded._

"_Great, and don't worry, it won't take long… you'll be home sooner than you know so you guys can finish what I apparently stopped" He joked while the three of them were walking to the elevators_

"_We're never gonna get away with this, aren't we?" Harvey replied, "Oh you have no idea" Mike laughed "And by the way, I couldn't be happier for you guys" he said while putting his arm around Donna's shoulders while her hand was in Harvey's._


End file.
